


Smoothie

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar isn't happy with one of the rumours being spread about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Do not eat while reading this. It involves brains and a blender.

Every kitchen needed a blender. Sure, you might not use it very often but when you needed one there wasn't a single tool that could replace it. Unfortunately, the kitchen he was using hadn't come equipped with a blender so he'd had to go out, again, to pick one up.

He didn't cheap out on it either. A good blender, a really good blender, needed a glass jar to hold the ingredients and a powerful motor. A blender had to pulverize ice without hesitation. The colour wasn't important but he found he had picked up a black one anyways; he had a theme going.

Two eggs fell into the glass jar of the blender. He smirked when the fragile yolks burst and bled into the whites. Plain yogurt followed, the good stuff made with whole, organic milk and bacteria as the only ingredients. It was a bit rich but he was making something special; it wasn't like he treated himself very often.

There was no ice in the refrigerator but that wasn't an impediment. He carefully cleaned out the dusty ice cube trays, wondered briefly how dust found its way into a freezer, and then carefully filled them with water. On a whim he blew across the trays to turn the water to ice instead of using a finger.

Two cups of orange juice followed and he blended until smooth. He poured himself a big glass, carefully cleaning the glass first (the place could really use some attention), then set the glass aside.

There was still quite a bit of smoothie left in the blender. He pulled a plastic grocery bag out of the refrigerator. It was heavy and dripped a bit. He carefully tipped the contents of the bag into the blender, it barely fit but he knew that once he started blending it would reduce in volume. He hit blend a few times, thrilling at the destruction, and then sipped from his glass while he blended the ingredients until they were combined but still a bit chunky.

He smiled when he finished drinking his treat and filled his glass half-way with the special ingredient smoothie he had just made. He'd gone through quite a bit of effort to set this up and he wished he could see the look on Mohinder's face when he came home, saw the blender in his kitchen, and figured out what the pink, gelatinous chunks were in the smoothie mix.

Of course he didn't eat the brains he removed; that was a good way to contract Creutzfeldt - Jakob disease and it was, frankly, a little crazy. But he wasn't above using them for practical jokes.


End file.
